Bittersweet awareness
by amnethyst-emerald
Summary: What if Hades was still invited to olympus.What if he had some intresting news to tell the gods.This is set before the gods know of percy s existence.
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet Awareness

Chapter One

It was a normal day. At least as normal as things get when you're a god. The other gods and goddesses and I were having our weekly meeting. It's amazing the things that you can learn if you just sit and listen. Take last week for example, I found out Athena had given birth again. I just love to taunt her. Then there was the week before when we found out that Zeus, my idiotic brother, had had another affair. You should have seen Hera's face. Boy was she mad.

I swear the bunch of them could teach a comedian a thing or two, but I'm rambling. I should get back to the point at hand. Ever since Hades had gotten permission to attend these meetings it's been worse. What with all those dead people gossiping all the time. You question him and it's always the same answer,

"Well how else are the dead supposed to get into the Underworld. No one bothers carrying gold anymore!"

Forever complaining, like his is the only life that matters.

Today he came as usual, but this time he was really excited about something. He gave me a really sly, nasty look. That was when I started to worry.

_He couldn't have found out could he_, I thought.

I tried to stay cool, but I really hoped he hadn't discovered my secret because it could potentially cause a lot of problems.

"Order, order," commanded Zeus.

He is so bossy.

Everyone took their seats and we got right down to business. Yada yada yada blah blah blah. The only time I listen at these meetings is when someone mentions the ocean, but no, it was all about mortals. Disgusting. Have you seen all the pollution that gets dumped in the ocean? They're pretty much responsible for all of it.

Now normally I would be calm, but today I was sweating slightly. It was my son's 10th birthday. None of the others knew about him, but soon he would have to go to camp. It's too dangerous out there for half-bloods particularly when they're the sons or daughters of one of the Big Three. Unfortunately, there were going be major problems when Zeus found out about him, what with the prophecy and all. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by my brother.

"I've got some very interesting news," Hades announced.

_This could be very important_ I thought, _or very bad_.

Of course, I listened closely and so did everyone else. Well, everyone except Persephone who chided Hades for being such a busybody.

I had to admire her courage. Not many people, even gods and goddesses, had the guts to tell off the Lord of the Underworld.

"What kind of news?" Zeus thundered.

He was still a little sore because Hera had kicked him out. Honestly I don't know what he expected her to do when he was being such a player. He was probably hoping that Hades' news would take some of the heat off him. Suddenly, I noticed Hades was looking straight at me. I tried to mask my fear as he started speaking again.

"It all started yesterday. I'm sure you've all heard about my new rule. The dead have to give me some interesting news because it helps relieve my boredom. Well, some of it anyway. Well this one guy started talking. He seemed to think I already knew all the things he'd done. He told me that he was abusive to women and had raped and tortured about ten or so."

The goddesses, especially Artemis and Athena, growled at this. It was a bit of a sensitive subject for them. The rest of us ignored the interruption and Zeus gestured for Hades to continue.

"After he finished talking about what he'd done, he said that it was nothing compared to what his friend was doing. Of course, by then I was getting bored. After all, mortals always point the finger at someone else. "

The other gods murmured in agreement.

"Then this guy started telling me how his friend had a wife," Hades continued, "and she had a kid. He said this kid was dyslexic and always got in trouble. I was a little more interested, after that because this kid could have been one of ours."

The other gods nodded, listening intently.

"So he described them to me. He said the women's name was Sally and the kid was Percy. When he started telling me what the kid looked like it sounded like he was describing a younger version of my dear brother Poseidon. At first, I thought it must be a coincidence, but then I figured it might be worth getting Hephaestus to show us their house."

He smirked knowing I was sweating. Everyone was looking at me now.

There were gasps all around me. Everyone was shocked. I tried to make it sound like he was lying, but it was no use. Their shouts got louder, so I finally admitted it. They all stared at me. Well really it was more like glared at me. Normally, I like the attention, but this was different. I had broken my vow to have no more children with mortals. I sighed deeply.

Luckily Hades interrupted.

"Now this is all well and good," he said, "but why don't we see what else we can learn about this boy. After all he is our nephew."

We sat. Hephaestus pulled out his remote and pressed some buttons.

"EA43 activated," a computerized voice informed us.

A TV descended from the ceiling and the show began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Percy decided it was time to wake up. He was sure the alarm was gradually getting louder every second he lay on the cold concrete floor. Luckily, there was a warm breeze coming through the window. He hissed quietly as he moved to stand. Gabe had overdone it slightly. This time he could barely move. Holding his bruised ribs he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He was only allowed to use the shower twice a week so he had to make the best of it. The water felt great except for where it stung his cuts. Water Percy decided was a godsend. It really did work miracles. While it never fully healed him it always made him feel better and cleaned up the worst wounds.

Percy knew it was unusual. He also knew better than most not to tell anyone. They'd just ignore him or think he was making up tales. At 10 years old Percy was quite mature for his age. With long wavy black hair and eyes that he was told were the color of the sea. He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Probably the latter seeing as how he didn't get much praise.

The usual feeling of being watched was back again, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Percy ran downstairs to start breakfast. Ever since his mom had gotten into an accident and ended up in the hospital he'd had to take charge. It was very difficult because his stepfather Gabe had a lot of friends. Who truth be told were a little scary. He had to make a lot of food to satisfy them all. His mom could make the best blue food in the world, but Percy couldn't for the life of him figure out how which made Gabe testy.

Gabe had even taken Percy out of school so he could attend to his duties. He felt like a regular Cinderella.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAT HURRY UP!" shouted Gabe.

"Yes sir," came the barely audible reply.

Gabe liked being in charge so he made Percy call him sir. It also gave him an indescribable sense of power over the small boy which for him was a very good thing. Not to mention it gave the rest of his friends the authority to order the boy around which made Gabe very happy. Indeed the more miserable the brat was the better for him was his way of thinking.

Percy literally jumped down the stairs. Even with his sore body he knew that being slow was not an option. Maybe if he got everything done in time he would be able to make a quick visit to the hospital. He could even get his mom those seashells he had been begging for money to buy. Clearing his head he quickly got to work with the full English breakfast his stepfather commanded him to make. This was definitely not the time to daydream.

Percy was lucky. He only got two more bruises to add to the widely spread collection covering his body. He though it was probably because Gabe had done so much damage to him the night before. He quickly finished the housework even though it meant rushing through cleaning the kitchen. By the time his work was done Gabe was gone. He usually spent the day with his friends and he always came back angrier than when he left. Percy would have to be very careful and quick. Trembling in fear he put on his old scuffed up shoes and took his money out of his secret hiding place. Then, leaving the back window open, he ran out of the house making straight for the little corner shop.

Once inside he found out he had enough money to not only buy three seashells, but a flower too. Percy hastened his pace and ran to the hospital. Finally entering the room where his mother lay unconscious.

She was beautiful, that was the first thought that came to mind, but she looked weak and fragile. Even Percy could see that she wasn't well, but still he hoped he could somehow make her better. He moved toward her bed and sat down on the side, all thoughts of Gabe gone. It had been a long time since he had visited and he'd really missed her smiling face. Percy slowly placed the shells on the table and put the flower in the empty vase he'd brought on a previous visit. Clasping hands with his mother he closed his eyes and went to sleep finally feeling at peace.

Voices could be heard in the distance and words exchanged. Suddenly an arm grabbed Percy. He was tossed over a huge man's shoulder and carried roughly back through the streets. It was midnight when the man took out his key, opened his front door and headed straight to the back room where he shut the open window.

Gabe tossed the small boy, who was still sleeping soundly, onto the floor. Percy suddenly woke up feeling the cold ground.

Percy looked up at Gabe sweat glistening on his cheeks and rolling down his neck. He knew he had made a huge mistake and was now going to pay for it. Gabe smirked in a nasty way showing his teeth. It was very rare for Gabe to look like that, but when he did it promised much pain…for Percy that is.

Gabe grabbed him by his hair and started to drag him closer. Percy remembered how bad this was last time. How he had nearly died from all the cuts and fractures. He had only survived because of his mom, but this time she wasn't there to protect him. He had no idea what was going to happen. Gabe could tell that Percy was scared and he laughed.

Unfortunately, for Gabe this was the day that Percy's luck changed. His actions were being watched by all the Olympian gods including Percy's real father, Poseidon himself.

**Really really sorry for the long wait, I'm a terrible writer so I didn't think anyone would want to read it but thank you so much for the reviews. And this and the first chapter have been checked by a beta.**


End file.
